Becoming Like Them
by Animelover593
Summary: I, Shylamar, and my friend, Shattered Dreams, have been kidnapped but the Creepypasta family. We are now one of them and have to kill like them. What are we gonna do? *Sighs* I guess we will have to see...
1. Meeting 'Them'

~Hey guys! This is my first CreepyPasta story and wanted to post it here. Please give my your honest opinion on it. If you liked it, please review and tell me what you want to happen next! Thanks!~

I walked through the woods with my best friend Shattered. These woods crept me out. My friend Hailey had dared me to stay in these woods for a certain amount of time and I was aloud to pick one person to go with me. Of course it would have had to be my best friend. I took a stick and frantically waved it in front of me to get rid of the spider webs.

"Shattered!" I whined. I stepped over holes and sticks. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

"Not much longer." Shattered answered. I took a couple more steps and froze in my spot. In the far off distance I could see a light. The light was to dim to be city lights or a flashlight, being that it was dark outside.

"Shattered… Do you see that?" I asked terrified. After waiting for a moment for a response, I turned around to see what was wrong. I gasped as I saw Shattered laying on the ground unconscious. I heard the words "Go to sleep" and "You shouldn't have done that" and fell into a black void.

I soon awoke later that night, only I wasn't in the woods anymore. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Something felt… off. I had a raging urge to punch something. I pushed that urge aside and looked around the room again. It looked like I was in a bedroom. It was normal, with a dresser and a bed. I quickly bolted for the door in the poorly lit room and was stopped by a hand.

"You cannot leave just yet." Said the person holding me back. The room was to dark to see any small features of his face. All I could see was his glowing white eyes looking back at me. I snatched my arm away from his grip and slowly backed away.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered. "Where am I?"

"My name is Jeff. You're in slender mansion. You were trespassing in slender woods. Why?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Slender woods? Well… My friends knew I was scared of the woods… So they dared me to stay in the woods for a certain amount of time…" I said hesitantly. Jeff walked into the dim light coming from the window. I froze as I saw his huge bloody smile.

"Come with me." I could tell he was mad. He clenched the knife in his hand tightly and led me down a long hallway. He didn't take his time showing me around, getting to the last room in a matter of seconds. He knocked on the huge door in front of us, and the door opened bye itself. Jeff continued walking and so did I.

"Has she finally awoken?" A deep dark voice echoed around us in the big room.

"Yes." Jeff answered. With a flash, a tall, Faceless, Slender man was in front of us.

"My name is Slenderman," The tall man stated. (How ironic) "I have brought you here to ask you… What were you doing, walking around in my woods?" A thought crept into my mind, 'His woods? Ohh! That's why they call it SLENDER woods.' It also confused me that Slenderman was talking but he had no mouth. "I am able to send thoughts into peoples minds to communicate. Now answer my question child."

"I was in the woods because my friends dared me too…" I humbly stated. A thought shot through my head and I yelled, "Where is Shattered?!"

Right as I yelled that, the giant doors behind opened behind me and I turned around so fast that I almost fell over. When Shattered walked through the door, I ran as fast as I could and tackled her. We both fell over and started asking what happened and were almost in tears. It was after we calmed down that I noticed whom Shattered walked in with. He was dressed up as Link. From what I've seen… it really didn't surprise me.

"This is Ben. He escorted me here." Shattered gestured to Ben. I turned towards Jeff and said, "This is Jeff. He escorted me here also." Slenderman patiently waited as me and Shattered got caught up. When we finally stopped talking Slenderman continued.

"So… You ventured into my woods because someone dared you to?" Slenderman questioned.

"Yeah…" Shattered and I said in unison. We both felt kind of childish when we thought about it.

"Since you really didn't do any damage… I guess as a punishment, you will become one of my proxies. I can tell you have potential." Slenderman stated.

"What are proxies?" Shattered asked, far more confused than I was.

"Proxies are basically my children who kill for me." Jeff told me all about how everyone here were murders. I was shocked and scared at first but when it sank in, I didn't really mind it. The world WAS a cruel place.

"So… We're here to become you children killers?" I asked. Ben and Jeff tried holding in their laughter.

"I see everyone here as my children." Slenderman answered. "What is your name?"

"My name is Shy…" I answered. I looked over at Shattered and she was hesitating on saying her name.

"And her name is Shattered Dreams." I said, gesturing to Shattered.

"Good. Now, its time for you to meet the others." Slenderman said and with a flash, several people were standing in the room with us.

"I will name them left to right. They are Eyeless Jack (Blue mask with black liquid coming from the eyes), Laughing Jack (Emo clown?), Dark Link (Black and White Link?), Hoodie (Yellow hoody and red eyes and smile), Masky (Girly mask), and Sally (D'awe She is so cute!)." Slenderman said. I went and greeted all of them. I looked back at Shattered and she was looking in the mirror, brushing her messy brown hair. After giving up, she put it into a messy bun. I walked over to her.

"I'm so jealous of your naturally wavy red hair." Shattered said, playing with my hair.

"I'm jealous of your naturally tan skin!" I replied in return.

"Ahem," Slenderman cleared his throat. "Everyone is to explain things to Shy and Shattered if their confused." Everyone agreed and went back to what they were doing before we arrived. Slenderman disappeared and all that was left was Shattered, Jeff, Ben, and I.

"What should we do now?" I asked Shattered. She turned towards Ben and Jeff. She gave them a look that meant 'Well?'

"We could go get different clothes for you two." Ben said as he gestured to the rips and stains on out clothes.

"Yeah… that would be the best…" I said, a little embarrassed at what I was wearing.

"This way." Ben said. He led us downstairs into a room. Clothes were ready for us. We changed in different rooms. I had a red t-shirt, a blue hoody, dark blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a spiked glove. Shattered got a navy blue hoody, purple skinny jeans, and blue/purple high tops. The clothes I got really suited my cloud gray eyes very well.

"Now that your changed, Hoodie and Masky were ordered to accompany you on you first mission." Ben said.

"Aw… I wanted to go…" Jeff pouted with his knife ready to go.

"Anyways… Hoodie, Masky, make sure they do a good job." Ben said and left with Jeff.

"We should get some cheesecake before we leave." Masky said. Hoodie nodded his head and Shattered and I jumped for joy. Soon after, all four of us were walking in the woods, looking for our first victim. Masky and Shattered were walking farther ahead and Hoodie and I stayed in the back. I noticed… Hoodie has been quiet this whole time. Is he naturally this way or is something wrong?

"He is naturally a quiet person." Masky answered my non-spoken question. I immediately thought that he could read minds and tried hiding my thoughts with my hands. Masky laughs and says," Don't worry. I can't read minds." He was obviously reading my mind again. I looked over at Hoodie and couldn't tell if he was confused or if he was following our conversation.

"C'mon guys! I just want to get this over with." Shattered whined. She ran behind me, noticing she was alone. Masky and Hoodie stopped dead in their tracks. Shattered and me didn't stop and kept walking. Masky quickly grabbed our shoulders to stop us from walking.

"Shh…" Masky said. We stood still like that for minutes. Finally, Masky whispered in Shattered's ear. "There is a human up ahead. Sneak up on them and kill them any way you want to."

Shattered nodded, obviously scared. She was trembling with fear of having to kill someone, but there was something inside her, urging her to kill. She snuck quietly ahead of us. A few moments later we heard a scream that immediately went silent.

"She did it." Masky said, sounding a little proud. Shattered came back into view with blood covering her shoes and hands. Her eyes were empty and lifeless. I ran up to her and patted her back.

"It will be alright." I said, comforting her. I gave her a handkerchief and sat her next to a tree. It was dark out and all I could see were her sky blue eyes. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark.

"There is another not to far away from here. Shy, are you ready?" Masky asked. I nodded my head and looked over to Hoodie. He had lifted his mask to eat some cheesecake. I continued looking at him to see if he would lift his mask some more. He took another bite of the cheesecake. After finishing the slice of cheesecake, he smirked. I quickly looked away, not know he could even do that.

"Hoodie, can you accompany Shy while I stay an help Shattered?" Masky asked. Hoodie nodded his head and started walking. I hesitated for a second and walked slightly behind him. When we were far enough from Masky and Shattered, I tries starting up a conversation.

"So, Uh… Why don't you talk much?" I asked. Hoodie rubbed the back of his head and put them back in his pockets.

"I-I'm really bad a-at talking to p-people…" Hoodie stuttered. I unconsciously said out loud, "He's acting really cute." I immediately threw my hands over my mouth and cursed under my breath.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud…" I stammered. I covered my face to hide my blush. We continued walking in silence until we got to the next victim. I nodded at Hoodie and went ahead.

I snuck behind some tree's and tried being as quiet as possible. I found the victim sitting next to a tree. It was a man in what it looked like to be his mid twenties, holding a map and a flashlight. I tried getting closer without being seen but unfortunately I was to distracted by the person to watch were I was going. I stepped on a dead tree branch that was on the ground and made a lot of noise. The guy snapped his head in my direction.

"Who's there?!" The guy yelled, scared. I mentally face palmed myself and came out of hiding.

"I-I got lost…" I lied. I didn't know what to do and was making things up.

"Oh…" The man sighed in relief. "You scared me." I got closer, hiding my hands behind my back. I had almost forgotten my spiked glove and hide my hands from view. I came up beside the man and listened to him talk and talk about how he got lost and how long he had been in the woods. I finally had enough and released my hand from behind my back. The man stared at my blood-covered hand, the blood being from when I helped Shattered, and froze. From the expression on his face, I could tell what he was thinking, 'Am I going to die?' or 'I should have listened to my parents when they told me to stay away from strangers…'… I quickly connected my hand with his face, and he had to so unfortunate… the hand I punched him with was my gloved hand, making it 3x more painful. The man flew backwards and hit the closest tree behind him. He was now laying on the ground, holding his head in agony as a red sticky liquid dripped down his face.

I stood away from the man, flinching whenever I saw how bad his face was. I thought about running away, running away from Slenderman and everyone in the mansion. 'They would hunt me down and kill me for sure…' I thought to myself. I pushed that thought away and focused on killing the man in front of me.

"Please stop!" The man pleaded. He looked back at me and shut up, for what he saw was terrifying. I stood there, my eyes now red, a dark aura surrounding me. The man quickly stood to run. When he had taken the first step, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew… He was dead. I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground. (Want to know how I killed him? Sorry, that's a secret.) I felt nothing. No guilt. No hurt. Why? I don't know. It was like a switch inside me was turned off and another one turned on. The emotions and feelings inside me had vanished. I felt like running away and hiding somewhere no one could find me.

"Shy?" Masky questioned. I hadn't heard him walk up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and mumbled, "I'm leaving…" Masky looked at me (I think. His mask wasn't helping.) And said, "If you do that… Boss will get mad." I ignored what he said and started sprinting away from them. I heard calls of my name and the words 'Your going to regret it'. I ignored this and kept going. I stopped when my legs couldn't run anymore and my lungs were hurting.

I found myself getting really sleepy. My eyelids fell shut but soon shot back open. I tried keeping myself awake for as long as I could, but sleepiness took over me and I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. The Wolves

I awoke the next morning, groggy, but well rested. I took in my surroundings, reliving what had happened just the night before, over and over in my head. I stood and took the time to brush dirt off of my clothes. I had gotten to my sleeve when finally noticing a note taped to my shoulder. It read…

" Dear Runaway Shy,

You think you can escape us? You're as naïve as you look. Just be thankful I was ordered not to kill you. Slenderman is angry with you. If you don't come back and take your punishment willingly, then who knows what will happen to Shattered… For all you know, we could already be experimenting on her.

Sincerely,

The Killer (Jeff)"

I gasped after finishing the note. "What are they going to do to her?!" I thought out loud. I panicked and tried finding my way back to the mansion. Soon after, I collapsed of exhaustion. I took this moment to try and recall where I came from. I reached into my pocket after feeling something bump against my leg. It was my phone! I clicked the button to turn it on. What I saw confused me. On the screen, it read, 'Unknown Number'. It had a call option. Out of curiosity, I tapped where the call button was and waited for an answer. After continuous ringing, I gave up. I brought the phone to where I could see it. On the screen wasn't a caller's id. Actually, it was completely black. Red letters started appearing like someone drawing on a blackboard with blood. The letters read, 'Go straight'

"How weird…" Was all I said and followed the phones directions. Finally, when the phone died, I looked up and found myself at Slender's mansion. I dropped my phone and sprinted to the door. I opened it as fast as I could and yelled, "Shattered?! Where are you?!" I felt someone watching me and did a full 360. I relaxed as I found no one and went to search through the house.

"So your finally here…" A voice said behind me and I froze. I put my hand into a fist and swung around to punch whoever was behind me. I flinched as my fist connected with Jeff's face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I quickly went to examine where I had punched him.

"Get away from me. Slenderman wants to see you in his office." He stated calmly and walked away, mumbling to himself. I nodded and made my way through the large and long halls of the mansion, finally ending up at hid office. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did open, I restrained myself from running into the room and demanding to see Shattered. Instead, I walked in and calmly waited for Slenderman to speak.

"I knew you would come back." Slenderman's voice echoed around me. I got fed up with his stalling and snapped.

"Where is Shattered?! What have you done to her?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I coughed and held my neck as I continued staring at nothing.

"She is right here." Slenderman said and he flashed into the room. Next to him was Shattered… My mouth was wide open, my mind trying to comprehend what I was looking at.

"Shattered?" I questioned, having doubts that that was actually her. The girl looked up at me and smiled weakly. "They did this to you?!" I screamed again, making me have another coughing attack. She nodded, petting her tail. Yeah, that's right. A TAIL! She didn't ONLY have a tail but she also had ears! Cat ears…

"I don't know why you're freaking out… I like it." She calmly said. I closed my moth and calmed down.

"If your okay with it… So am I." I finished and sighed. I wasn't really okay with it, but there was nothing I could so… I hugged Shattered and went to my room. I feared leaving again, because they might do something worse next time. I didn't want to take that risk. I sighed again and changed into the clothes that were on my bed. This place wasn't THAT bad… There were nice clothes, Delicious food, and cute guys… I smacked myself mentally and physically. 'No! They are murderers for gosh sakes!' I thought to myself. I prepared myself for bed, seeing that it was getting dark. I got into bed and started drifting into sleep when suddenly someone said…

"You're already going to sleep?" I froze and turned to where the voice came from. It was dark in my room but I could tell it was Jeff. I stared at the darkness, surprised and embarrassed.

"When did you get in my room?" I asked.

"Just now, Why?" I sighed in relief. Just minutes before, I was changing, so he surprised me. I shook my head to make my thoughts go away.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, not really caring.

"No reason really… I'm just bored." I froze once again. He is bored? Does that mean… He wants to kill me?! No… He was told not to.

"Then what do you want with me?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed and sat up.

"Just wanted somebody to talk to…" He said while looking down. I felt bad. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, Its fine." I got out of bed and got my shoes on. "Let's go on a walk." He nodded and walked out the door. We walked out the front door and made our way to the woods.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. He shifted around so he was facing away from me. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it quickly. My mind told me to run but my legs weren't listening. My breathing hitched and I started panicking. Jeff continued to stare at what was in front of us. "A-Are those wolves?" I squeaked.

"Shh…" Jeff said. The wolves circled us. There was 1, 2, 3… 9 of them. Jeff pushed me behind him and took out his knife. "When the wolves are focused one me, run." I hesitated but nodded. Jeff ran and tackled 1 of the 9 wolves. Soon after, all of the others ran towards him. I turned to run but looked back. I cursed to myself under my breath. Instead of running, I turned back to Jeff.

"Jeff!" I yelled. I ran towards the wolves and started punching them with my gloved hand. Some fell limp but others kept tearing at Jeff. I panicked and started tearing up. I turned around when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Shy!" Hoodie yelled. I ran over to Hoodie and cried into his coat.

"Please help Jeff! The wolves are going to kill him!" I yelled through my tears. Hoodie nodded and ran towards were Jeff and the wolves were at. He threw a rock at the woods and bolted for the woods. I ran to where Jeff was. "Jeff? Are you okay?" I asked. Jeff stood up. He wasn't seriously hurt. He only had a few cuts and bruises here and there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said calmly. I sat there with my mouth gaping open.

"I thought you were gonna get killed!" I yelled. The only reason I was mad was because I was worried for nothing.

"No, I'm fine. We should probably go help Hoodie." Jeff said. He picked up him knife that was on the ground.

"Yeah." I stated and we ran after Hoodie. We had finally caught up with Hoodie after a couple of minutes. I froze at what I saw. "Hoodie!" I screamed.

There, right before me, was a lifeless Hoodie lying on the cold hard ground. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. I sprinted towards Hoodie and dropped to my knees. I ripped the sleeves off of my Hoodie and shakily held them onto Hoodie's wounds.

"Don't die… Don't die… Don't die…" I said over and over again. I applied more pressure to his wounds. I bent down and put my ear to his chest. My eyed widened. He had no heartbeat.


End file.
